


You Never Know:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, General, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Zoie went on their date, This time, It was proper, The Newly Formed Couple were getting to know each other better, Will they keep seeing each other, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!*
 
*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
 
*Author's Note #2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Zoie went on their date, This time, It was proper, The Newly Formed Couple were getting to know each other better, Will they keep seeing each other, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*

 

Zoie Brighton was definitely feeling good now about her life, she has a hot guy about to come & get her for their first date, & she was so excited, She decided that something elegant & simple will do for the evening, & she was looking forward to getting to the man, that was Commander Steve McGarrett, Head of the Five-O Taskforce, & see what could happen from this date.

 

Meanwhile, Steve made sure he pulled out all of the stops, & also made sure that the setting was romantic enough, cause he thought of Zoie as wonderful girl, & he wants to get to know her, & make sure that she always knows that he comes first with him. He smiled, when he thought of her, & said thinking to himself, **"I think I _ **am**_ ready to move on from Catherine"** , & he finished getting ready, & left the house, & he was on his way to Zoie's Studio Apartment.

 

As soon as he got there, He knocked on the door, He was floored when she opened the door, She was gorgeous in a Baby Pink Doll Dress, & matching heels. "Wow, You look absolutely...Wow, You just look dynamite tonight, Ms. Brighton", Steve said with a charming smile, The Beautiful ADA gave one of her own, & said, "Why, Thank you, Commander, You clean up well", & she said, "Shall we ?", "We Shall", Steve said, as he offered his arm to her, & they were on their way to their destined spot in a matter of minutes.

 

Zoie was amazed at the wonderful setting that Steve managed to put together, with the help of their host, & manager of the restaurant that they are at, It was well lit with candles, & soft music was coursing through their private section. **"God, This is like a fairy tale"** , she thought to herself, & Steve said with a smile, as he broke into her thoughts, "Shall we sit ?", She nodded, & he helped her get settled, before he joined her, & he pre-order their appetizers, dinner, & dessert, The Feisty ADA knew now that this was definitely worth it, & she couldn't be more happier, than she was at that particular moment.

 

They spent the entire time getting to know one another, like they wanted, & they felt an instant connection, as they were telling each other their life story, & when it was time to leave, Steve left a generous tip, & paid the bill for the wonderful service, When they got to her apartment, They made out for a little bit in the car, Steve asked, after they composed themselves, "Will I see you again ?, Would you go out with me again ?", The ADA said with a smirk, "You never know, Commander, You never know", & they shared one more kiss, & she left to go inside, Steve made sure she got in safely, & he left with a smile on his face.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
